


Don't Go

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Loss, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: I've had this scene in my head for a while. Idk where it came from. I wrote it here because I have no place for it in any of my WIPs.





	Don't Go

"Please Cas don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Dean. You've left me no choice."

Dean grabbed Castiel and held him close. "Cas, _please _." He sobbed into Castiel's ear. "Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you."__

Cas pushed Dean away from him. "I have to go." He opened the door and left.

Dean fell to his knees, crying.

"Cas, I'm sorry. I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scene in my head for a while. Idk where it came from. I wrote it here because I have no place for it in any of my WIPs.


End file.
